New Milenium: The cat who came in from the cold
by Winter
Summary: A lone cat staggers into the parlour one night, badly beaten and bringing with him a secret from Speedy's past.


Samurai Pizza Cats: New Millennium  
  
The Cat Who Came In From the Cold  
  
Written By Winter  
  
Rated PG13   
  
Note: This takes place between episodes 3 and 4 of Guido Cerviche's rather kick-ass   
series.  
  
[Cue Opening Sequence]  
  
[Fade out on the title screen. Fade up on a scene of Little Tokyo at night in the middle of   
a major rain and lightning storm. We see a shape running across a rooftop. As the figure   
reaches the end of the roof we see him leap. A flash of lightning shows him in silhouette   
for a moment as he is in mid leap. From the silhouette we can see that he is a cat in   
armour with a pair of swords on his back. Landing on the roof of the building across from   
him he stops and looks down into the street.   
Down below we can see a number of ninja crows hauling some thing out of a truck. Jerry   
is there supervising and looking annoyed]  
  
Jerry [Irate]: Move it. We haven't all night.  
  
[Producing a pair of binoculars the figure peers down at the massive crate being   
unloaded.  
Cut to his POV through the binoculars. We can see that the crate has the words "danger:   
Extremely Hazardous," printed on it. Cut back to a view of the figure from behind. We   
see another shape drop down behind him.]  
  
Voice: Well, well what have we here?  
  
[The first figure spins round, one hand darts for one of his swords, his eyes glowing in the   
darkness. Cut to reveal four more shapes surrounding him. Another flash of lightning   
illuminates the scene showing the other four figures to be the rude noise]  
  
Bad Max: You just had to come back didn't you?  
  
Figure [Calmly]: Guess I just got curious.  
  
Bad Max [Amused]: Well you know what they say.  
  
[Bad Max and the rest of the Rude Noise draw their weapons]  
  
Bad Max: Curiosity killed the cat.  
  
[The figure draws both swords in a bright flash that obscures our vision]  
  
[Cut to the Pizza Parlour. With the bad weather there aren't any customers so the guys are   
relaxing. Francine is doing the accounts, Guido and Polly are playing cards, Speedy is out   
making a delivery, GB is kicking the stuffing out of a punching bag out back and   
Jefferson is watching Baywatch on T.V. Francine looks up from her papers as she hears   
the door open]  
  
Francine: Hi, Welcome the Pizza Cats Pizza Parlour. How may I hel.....  
  
[The stranger at the door the figure we saw before. He is bleeding in several places and is   
clearly exhausted. He looks identical to Speedy except he has black fur, a white muzzle,   
medium length blond hair combed back, ice blue eyes and a scar running from just above   
his right eye down his cheek. He is wearing a suit of light ninja armour just like the ones   
the crows wear except it's steel grey in colour with no helmet.]  
  
Stranger [exhausted]: Cerviche...  
  
[He then falls forward landing heavily on his face, making the furniture jump. Polly and   
Guido rush over]  
  
Guido: Fran, call an ambulance or some thing.  
  
Jefferson [wincing]: That looks like it had to hurt.  
  
[GB comes sprinting through, vaulting over the counter]  
  
GB: What happened?  
  
Guido: This guy just came in and collapsed.  
  
[Polly looks down at the unconscious stranger and notices his face]  
  
Polly: Hey guys. Doesn't this guy look familiar to you?  
  
[Every body looks and notices the same thing]  
  
Jefferson: Who is this guy?  
  
[Fade out]   
  
[ Fade in about thirty minutes later. A pair of paramedics have bandaged up the still   
unconscious stranger and one is talking to Polly]  
  
Paramedic 1: His injuries aren't all that severe. The cause of his collapse appears to be   
extreme exhaustion. Looks like he was in one hell of a fight.  
  
Polly: Can he stay here and answer a few questions when he comes round.  
  
Paramedic 1: I don't see why not. Just make sure he gets some rest and stays off his feet.  
  
[The paramedics leave. Between them they haul the stranger into the living room and lay   
him on the couch. A little later he starts to come round. GB and Guido are there.]  
  
Guido: Okay, who are you and what happened to you?  
  
GB: Yeah and how come you look like Speedy?  
  
[The stranger just groans as if in great pain]  
  
Guido: Do you hurt bad?  
  
Stranger [in pain]: No, you're standing on my tail.  
  
Guido [taking a step back]: Oh, sorry man.  
  
Stranger [relieved]: Ahhhh... thank you .Who I am is Toshiro and what happened is I had   
a bad run in with some very pissed off ninja crows.  
  
Guido: That still doesn't answer the why question.  
  
Toshiro: Why I look like Speedy Cerviche?  
  
GB: Yeah that was the question.  
  
Toshiro [pulling himself up a bit]: The why is because my full name is Toshiro Cerviche!  
  
GB: You're...  
  
Toshiro: Speedy's twin brother! Now if you don't mind I have to see him now.  
  
[Toshiro attempts to stand but just winces and falls back onto the couch. GB and Guido   
rush over to him]  
  
Guido: you shouldn't stand. The medics said you have to stay down for a while.  
  
GB: Besides Speedys not here right now.  
  
Toshiro: Huh. That sounds about right. I have some thing important to tell him and he's   
no where to be found.  
  
Guido [turning to GB]: You keep an eye on him. I'll be back in a while.  
  
GB: Right.  
  
[Guido heads out to the main restaurant where the others are sat around one of the tables   
except for Polly who is standing]  
  
Polly: Well? Who is he?  
  
Guido [confused]: Your not gonna believe this. He says he's Speedy's twin brother.  
  
Polly [Voice rising in surprise]: What? But Speedy doesn't have any other brothers   
except Scott!   
  
Guido: I know. He says his name is Toshiro or some thing. Besides you saw his face,   
they're virtually identical.  
  
Jefferson: So like what happened to him?  
  
Guido: He says some ninja crows jumped him.  
  
Francine: Well he was pretty banged up.  
  
Polly: Did he say why he's here?  
  
Guido: He said some thing about having some thing important to tell Speedy.  
  
Polly: Did he say what it was?  
  
Guido: No, he didn't. You know this is all getting very soap opera here.  
  
Jefferson: Yeah, any minute now the countess is gonna come through the door and   
confess undying love for me.  
  
[Every one's eye role at that thought]   
  
Jefferson: What?  
  
[Polly turns and heads over into the living room. GB is sat in a chair opposite the couch.   
Toshiro notices Polly come in and tries his best to sit up]  
  
Toshiro: So I finally get to meet my new sister in law.  
  
Polly: You know about that?  
  
Toshiro: Course. Most of this city does.  
  
Polly [looking up]: Oh yeah. Stupid question.  
  
Toshiro: I guess my brother's not as stupid as he was when we saw each other.  
  
Polly [angry]: Hey watch who you call stupid buddy.  
  
Toshiro [half-laughing]: Beauty, wit and devotion. I can see what Speedy see in you.  
  
Polly: Damn strait and call my husband stupid again you're gonna wish you were back   
with the crows.  
  
Toshiro [calmly]: Yeah well in the mean time you may want to take a look at this.   
  
[Toshiro slips CD out from one of his grieves and hands it to Polly. GB walks over]  
  
GB: What is that?  
  
Toshiro: Well I don't know. I stole it from the crow that was stomping me  
  
Polly: We better check this out.  
  
  
[Both GB and Polly turn to leave. Polly how ever stays a moment]  
  
Polly: One thing I don't get. Why didn't Speedy tell me he had a twin brother?  
  
Toshiro [grinning]: Well I think Speedy will probably answer that one as soon as he gets   
back.  
  
[Looking confused Polly heads off after GB.]  
  
Toshiro [Calling after Polly]: Oh by the way, I'd be really grateful if you could bring me   
some Sushi Puffs.  
  
[Cut back to the restaurant. The guys are standing round as Francine pops the disk into a   
computer on the counter and starts tapping keys]  
  
Francine: Okay lets see what we got here. [Annoyed] Damn it's encrypted.  
  
GB: So I guess that was a waste of time.  
  
Francine: Not by a long shot. We can decode this in no time flat.  
  
Guido: You can do that?  
  
Francine: Course I can't, but Guru Lou can, its his job remember? Speaking of which   
[Shouting] THIS IS NOT A BREAK.  
  
[Francine's shouting causes Guido to go flying into the wall next to the door which we   
see is already marked with Jefferson imprints. At that moment Speedy comes in. He is   
soaked to the extent that he brings new meaning to the term "Drowned Cat"]  
  
Speedy: What a jerk. Some guy orders fifty large pizzas and sends em to his brother as a   
practical joke. And I have to deliver em in this weather.  
  
Guido [Peeling him-self off the wall]: Uh Speedy, speaking of brothers some guy came in   
real beat up claiming to be your brother. He's back there on the couch resting.  
  
Speedy [slightly confused]: Huh? Did he say what his name was?  
  
Guido: Yeah, I think he said his name was uh Heero no, Tseero, [snaps his fingers] Got it,   
Toshiro.  
  
Speedy [Blankly]: I'll be back in a moment.  
  
[Speedy turns and heads into the back drawing his sword as he walks]  
  
Guido [Calling after him]: Uh Speedy?  
  
[Cut to the living room. Toshiro is still on the couch]   
  
[Pan round to see Speedy enter sword drawn]  
  
Toshiro: Hi Speedy. Long time no see bro.  
  
Speedy [angry]: Not long enough traitor!  
  
[Speedy lunges at Toshiro. Toshiro fuelled by adrenaline back flips off the couch just   
before Speedy slashes it in half]  
  
Toshiro: Whoa. Should have seen that one coming.  
  
[Speedy makes no reply. He just swings again. This time Toshiro draws one of his own   
swords and parries Speedys attack]  
  
[As the M.G.S clashes with the blade of Toshiro's sword, both blades begin to glow. The   
M.G.S glow's gold while Toshiro's sword glows blue]  
  
Speedy [confused for a moment]:What the?  
  
Toshiro: Look just calm down.   
  
[Speedy shakes off his confusion]  
  
Speedy [shouting]: Too late for that!  
  
[Speedy makes another lunge at Toshiro but Toshiro swings his sword up knocking   
Speedys sword out of his hand in a burst off sparks and then hits him with a flying splitz   
round house kick {A.K.A a Van Dam special} that knocks him to the ground. Toshiro   
stands over him with his sword pointed at Speedy. Sweat is pouring off Toshiro's head]  
  
[A few seconds later the guys, having heard the two of the fighting burst in. Seeing them   
Toshiro drops his sword and falls to his knees exhausted]  
  
Toshiro [exhausted]: Took your time didn't you?  
  
GB [Sword drawn]: What the hell happened?  
  
Speedy [Storming out]: Long story.  
  
Polly [Confused]: Speedy?  
  
[Polly chases after Speedy]  
  
[Cut to the training room]  
  
[Speedy is venting his anger on an unfortunate practice dummy. Polly enters with a look   
of concern on her face]  
  
Polly: Speedy? What happened? Why didn't you tell us you had a twin brother?  
  
Speedy [Still angry]: Because he's a traitor that's why.  
  
Polly: What? What do you mean?  
  
Toshiro [from behind]: Why don't you tell her Speedy?  
  
[We pan round to the door where Toshiro is standing supported by Guido and GB]  
  
Guido: He wouldn't stay down he said this was important.  
  
Speedy [angry again]: If you came asking for forgiveness forget it.  
  
Toshiro [Coldly]: No brother that's not why I'm here. You can't forgive some thing your   
not sorry about. And besides [running a hand over the scar on his face] given how much   
you cost me I'm the one who should be forgiving you.  
  
Speedy [Rabid]: Why you...  
  
[Polly holds Speedy back]  
  
Polly: Speedy stop it.  
  
Speedy [Shouting]: Why are you here Toshiro?  
  
Toshiro: Because the Flying Skull clan is up to some thing in this city and it's big enough   
to try and have me killed over.  
  
Speedy: Oh yeah? And just why am I supposed to trust you?  
  
Toshiro: Because I don't want to see my brothers, the only family I have left die.  
  
Speedy: Oh cut the crap. You know you always sucked in the school plays and you're   
still a terrible actor.  
  
Guido [To GB]: Is it me or did we just walk into the Jerry Springer show?: I hate my   
brother and want to kill him.  
  
GB: Just wait a while. The first surprise guest is gonna come on and then the real fire   
works start.  
  
[Cut to a basement of some kind. Jerry Attrick is there as are the Rude Noise. All the   
Rude Noise look beat up but not as bad as Toshiro did]  
  
Jerry [Angry]: So he's still alive?  
  
Bad Max [with his arm in a sling]: We tried but he was tough!  
  
Jerry [still fuming]: That's why I hired him in the first place.  
  
Rojo Mojo [on crutches]: Don't worry, we'll get him next time.  
  
Jerry: Don't bother. I've got some one in mind, and believe me; he won't stand in HER   
way.  
  
[Fade out to commercial break]   
  
[Fade in with a sign that reads "Three Days Later"]  
  
[Toshiro has regained his strength and is in the training room alone going through some   
exercises with his swords. He's taken off his breastplate and shirt exposing his torso]  
  
[We cut to see Francine enter. She looks tired and frustrated]  
  
[Toshiro doesn't stop his exercise as he talks]  
  
Toshiro: Still haven't decoded that disk yet?  
  
Francine: No. Lou say's he's gone through every decryption routine he knows and he still   
can't break it open.  
  
Toshiro: Well have you tried the code 1,2,3,4 yet?  
  
Francine: Huh?  
  
Toshiro: Well hasn't it occurred to you that you're trying too hard. I mean, with the   
exception of your pal Good Bird out there, the average ninja crow has an I.Q of -41.  
  
Francine: Is that theoretically possible?  
  
Toshiro [Shrugs]: Probably. The point is the more complicated the problem often it's the   
simplest solution. Given the general stupidity of the crows you should try the stupidest   
code.  
  
Francine: Of course it's all so clear now, thanks.  
  
[Francine runs up and kisses Toshiro on the cheek then turns to leave. Just before she   
reaches the door she turns to face his again]  
  
Francine [Politely]: Um, this might be a personal question but, what happened between   
you and Speedy?  
  
[Toshiro stops mid form and walks over to Francine sheathing his swords as he walks]  
  
Toshiro [Calm]: That's okay. I'm actually glad some one finally asked that question. It   
started about eighteen years ago...  
  
[Cut to fuzzy screen edged flash back of a large pagoda on a stormy day]  
  
Toshiro [V.O]: on the day our father died, It was his dying wish that we be trained as   
great warriors and follow in his footsteps. We were to carry on the tradition of justice that   
the Cerviche family had proudly held for generations. Speedy and I were just ten years   
old and Scott was only about five.   
  
[The scene changes to a summer day. Speedy is practising fencing with an elderly cat   
with a long White beard who resembles a cat version of Jerry Attric]  
  
Toshiro [V.O]: master Akaraju of course trained Speedy as a samurai. He was the one   
who had taught our father before him. I how ever chose my own path.  
  
[The scene shifts again. We see a shorthaired 15-year-old Toshiro minus the scar and   
swords, kneeling with about twenty other students as they are instructed in the use of   
shurikens by a middle aged ninja cat in a black kimono. Toshiro and all the other students   
are wearing the same steel grey ninja armour]  
  
Toshiro [V.O]: I joined the night star ninja clan. I had always felt that my skills lay with   
stealth rather than all out battle. There I found a place I could belong, friends I could   
depend on and even love.  
  
[The scene changes to show Toshiro standing in the moonlight with a beautiful cat with   
White fur, long blond hair. She wears a black, back-less, armoured version of one of   
those "Chun Lee" dress's that have the flaps covering the front and back of the legs but   
don't cover the sides, armoured thigh boots and a red bandanna. Both of them are now   
18]  
  
Toshiro [V.O]: Her name was Kura she was the daughter of the clan's leader, master   
katscratch. We had trained together and were the greatest students the clan had ever   
produced. It seemed I had every thing I ever wanted. But this was not to be.  
  
[The scene shifts to show Speedy and Toshiro are both aged 18, facing each other in the   
light of the dawn. They are standing in front of the entire Night Star clan. The Clan elders   
are sat on a podium]  
  
Toshiro [V.O]: When Speedy found out I had become a ninja he was furious. It had been   
our fathers wish that we both be samurai. Speedy saw my becoming ninja as an insult to   
our father's name and a dishonour on our family. But to give up every thing I had worked   
for would be to dishonour my clan and myself.  
  
[We cut to see Kura standing by her father]  
  
Toshiro [V.O]: And [pause] I would lose Kura. So the clan elders who had long held a   
great reverence for our family offered a solution that would hopefully satisfy both our   
honour.  
  
Katscratch: To settle the dispute of honour between Speedy Cerviche and Toshiro   
Cerviche of the Night Star clan, we the Council of the Night Star clan offer this   
judgement. You will fight a duel. Victory shall go to the combatant who draws first   
blood.  
  
[Toshiro and Speedy bow to the elders and then to each other. Both then draw swords and   
fall into combat stances]  
  
[We see Kura stood next to her father. She looks scared for Toshiro]  
  
Katscratch [Raising one hand]: Strength, courage and honour.  
  
[Katscratch drops his hand. Both Speedy and Toshiro yell battle cries and charge]  
  
[Both combatants go at it with all their considerable skill. Toshiro fights by dodging   
constantly, back-flipping and somersaulting, while Speedy just uses his master   
swordmanship. Finally both are on the verge of collapse facing each other. Classical   
Japanese flute music starts playing as both charge in slow motion.]  
  
[Camera cuts to the classic, two swords men leaping in silhouette against the sun. Both   
strike at the same time. Toshiro makes a crossways swipe while Speedy slashes   
downwards]  
  
[When they both land we cut to a split screen of both of them falling to the ground.   
Speedy has an injury to the hip but Toshiro has a long bloody slash down the side of his   
face]  
  
[Kura runs out to Toshiro, half-hysterical]  
  
Kura [terrified for Toshiro]: Toshiro! Toshiro!  
  
[Reaching Toshiro Kura helps him to stand. Two other ninjas help Speedy to his feet]  
  
[We pan back to the clan elders. They all have the same grave expression]  
  
Katscratch [solemn]: Toshiro Cerviche. Because both you and your brother were   
wounded at the same time neither can claim victory, so we must make a compromise.   
While you may still remain a ninja and be recorded with honour in our history, you can   
not remain here as a part of the Night Star clan. You are exiled, never to return.   
  
[We see the effect of each word on Toshiro. His eyes are clenched shut and we can see a   
tear role down his cheek. He winces slightly as the salt water stings the wound]  
  
[The scene shifts to show Toshiro walking away that night from the Night star compound   
with a long cloak billowing around him in the wind. His face is partly hidden by   
bandages]  
  
Kura [From behind]: Toshiro wait!  
  
[Toshiro stops and turns and the Camera pans with him to face Kura. Kura is running up   
to him and has some thing wrapped up in a cloth]  
  
Kura: Toshiro don't go. Please stay at least until morning.  
  
Toshiro [Sadly]: I'm sorry. The council's ruling is that I must be gone by midnight   
tonight. I am no longer a part of this clan.  
  
Kura [Just as sad]: Then please at least take these.  
  
[She then hands him the bundle she is carrying. Toshiro unwraps it revealing a pair of   
beautifully crafted ginzue swords]  
  
Kura: They're the Star Swords. They have been passed down through the clan for   
centuries. My father sent me to give them to you. This way at least a part of the clan will   
go with you.  
  
[Toshiro tests the weight and balance of both swords and then sheaths them and slings   
them onto his back]  
  
Toshiro: Thank you, for every thing.  
  
[He then kisses Kura for the last time and then vanishes into the night. Kura falls to her   
knees and starts crying]  
  
[Cut back to the present and Toshiro and Francine in the training room]  
  
Toshiro [running his hand over his scar]: In an instant I lost every thing. My home, my   
friends, the woman I loved. But despite every thing I lost I still forgave Speedy. There   
was no malice in his motives. He was acting out of his own sense of honour. I can't   
blame him for what happened. But because I remained a ninja he feels he can never trust   
me or forgive me.   
  
Francine: So it's because of his honour that he wants to kill you. Because you're a ninja?  
  
Toshiro: Yes. But what ever I have suffered since then, now I pity Speedy, I mean having   
you for a boss.  
  
[Cut to just out side the room. The Polly, Guido, GB, Carla and Jefferson are all stood   
listening. A moment, later Toshiro crashes head first through the wall]  
  
Toshiro [In pain]: Owww... That was dumb, [to the others] remind me never to do that   
again.  
  
Carla [Sobbing]: Its such a sad story.  
  
GB [looks up and thinks]: Yeah but just about right knowing Speedy.  
  
Jefferson [munching on a bag of popcorn]: Yeah but I love a great flash back, better than   
pro wrestling  
  
[Everybody glares at Jefferson]  
  
Jefferson [genuinely confused]: What?  
  
[Cut to Francine sat at her computer again]  
  
Francine: Toshiro was right. This thing is stupid. Who wrote this thing anyway?  
  
[Speedy walks in]  
  
Speedy: Hi Fran. Making any progress yet?  
  
Francine: Yep. Lou says it seems that the crows are moving a lot of personnel and   
materials into strategic points around the city. Oh and says could we bring him an extra   
large double cheese, pickle and pepperoni pizza?   
  
Speedy: Any idea what they're up to?  
  
Francine: Not yet. I'll tell you as soon as he finds out.  
  
Toshiro [From off screen]: Well I suggest he find's out fast.  
  
[We pan round to see Toshiro leaning against the doorframe]  
  
Toshiro: What ever our old friend Jerry Attrick has planned it's not gonna be pretty.  
  
Speedy [Angry]: Why don't you drop dead before I make you?  
  
Toshiro [Coldly]: Speedy, has it occurred to you that when I show up for the first time in   
ten years, at great personal risk might I add to bring you this data, it just might be for a   
damned good reason?  
  
Speedy: And what would that be. So you can lead us into an ambush?  
  
Toshiro [Colder still]: Would you just calm down and listen to your self for a moment.   
For gods sake you're sounding like a paranoid conspiracy theorist.  
  
Speedy: At least I didn't betray my family.  
  
[Toshiro finally boils over. Taking a running jump he smacks Speedy into the wall with a   
flying kick. Fuelled by rage he grabs Speedy by the neck and lifts him up off the floor   
one handed]  
  
Toshiro [Teeth gritted]: At least I didn't take your life away.  
  
[Francine then runs over and back hands Toshiro knocking him across the floor]  
  
Francine [seriously pissed]: BACK OFF.  
  
Speedy: Thanks Fran I knew he'd go crazy like...  
  
[Before Speedy can finish his sentence, Francine head butts him also knocking him   
across the floor landing next to Toshiro]  
  
Francine [Still Pissed]: That goes for you too. Now I'm sick of hearing you two bitching   
about each other and why you hate each other so much. You're gonna sit down and talk   
things out or I'm gonna snap you both in half.  
  
[Francine storms out slamming the door so the plaster around the door frame cracks]  
  
Speedy [more than slightly scared]: Jeez. I haven't seen her that mad since I last asked for   
a raise.  
  
Toshiro [Same]: I believe you. Remind me never to cross her again.  
  
Speedy: Yeah, but that's nothing, you should see Polly when she's mad.  
  
Toshiro: I know, I've seen it. It's not a pleasant experience.  
  
Speedy: Just make sure to keep her away from the frying pans.  
  
[Toshiro thinks about this for a few moments]  
  
Toshiro: Speedy. Why would you need a frying pan in a pizza kitchen?  
  
[Speedy blinks a couple of times]  
  
Speedy: I don't know. Why do we need a frying pan in a pizza kitchen?  
  
Toshiro: Well lets find out, I'm hungry.  
  
Speedy: Good Idea.   
  
[Cut to the Kitchen {living quarters not restaurant kitchen}. Speedy is leaning with his   
back to the wall while Toshiro has his head in the fridge]  
  
Speedy: I'd be careful in there. It's been a while since we cleaned up in there.  
  
Toshiro: I believe you [In an impression of Hudson from Aliens] There's some thing   
movin in here and its not us man.  
  
[Toshiro continues to delve into the fridge but then we hear a "bite" sound effect and   
Toshiro pulls him self out fast]  
  
Toshiro: Yeowch! Some thing bit me. When the hell did you last clean this thing out?  
  
Speedy: I don't know, what mouth is this?  
  
[Toshiro takes this in and blinks twice before answering]  
  
Toshiro: That disgusting! Honestly I don't know how this city manages with you guys, as   
it's resident super heroes.  
  
Speedy [getting angry again]: And what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Toshiro [Panicking slightly]: Speedy cool it, Francine might hear you and then she might   
hurt us, BAD.  
  
[This thought clocks with Speedy and he immediately winces and "sweat-drops"]  
  
Toshiro: Besides, I think she's right. Ten years is a long time to hold a grudge.  
  
Speedy: So you are asking me to forgive you.  
  
Toshiro: No, I admit maybe what I did can't be forgiven. And I certainly won't ask you to   
forget. But maybe, just maybe we can move on, and be brothers again.   
  
[Toshiro holds out his hand to Speedy. Speedy looks him in the eye and thinks for a   
moment]  
  
Speedy: Promise to keep your word this time.  
  
Toshiro: You promise not to try and kill me again.  
  
Speedy [shaking Toshiro's hand]: Deal.  
  
Toshiro: Now lets just concentrate on figuring out what's on that disk.   
  
[Over Toshiro's shoulder we Speedy's eyes widen in fear as tentacle snakes out of the   
fridge and hang over Toshiro's head]  
  
Toshiro [Confused]: What?  
  
[Toshiro slowly turns round and screams as Speedy make a discreet exit]  
  
[Cut to outside the kitchen door. There are various painful sounds coming from inside.   
Toshiro drags himself out across the floor but is yanked back]  
  
Toshiro [In pain]: Mommy!  
  
[Cut to down stairs in the main restaurant. Francine, Polly, Guido, GB, Jefferson and   
many of the customers are looking up towards the source of the banging sounds. Toshiro   
enters thoroughly beaten up]  
  
Toshiro [highly peeved]: Fran who was supposed to have cleaned the fridge out this   
month.  
  
[Every body points at Jefferson. Toshiro walks up and Grabs Jefferson by the shirt]  
  
[Cut to the out side of the parlour where we can see all the "Jeff Prints" in the wall. We   
hear a loud "KERSMACK" sound and another imprint appears]  
  
[Cut to Pizza Parlour roof at sun set. Toshiro is there meditating whilst doing the splits   
between two wooden posts]  
  
[Polly is on the ground watching him]  
  
Polly: How does he do that?  
  
Speedy [from behind]: Yeah, I mean wouldn't that give him a major cramp after a while?  
  
[Polly turns to face Speedy and the camera pans round with her]  
  
Polly: Well I'm glad to see that the two of you have patched things up a little.  
  
Speedy: We have an understanding.  
  
Polly: That being?  
  
Speedy [Wincing]: That if we start fighting again, Frans gonna use us as a scratching   
post.  
  
[Guido bursts out the door slamming it against the wall. The vibrations make Toshiro lose   
his concentration and he falls off the roof making a Toshiro shaped hole in the ground]  
  
Guido [Screeching to a halt] Hey guys, we just got a call from Big Al. He says some   
crows just hit the First Bank of Little Tokyo.  
  
Speedy: Then lets move it.  
  
Polly: We should probably bring Toshiro. We could use the backup.  
  
Guido: Where is he anyway?  
  
Speedy [Sweat-drops and points at Guido's feet]: You're standing on him.  
  
[Guido looks down and jumps a foot to the left with a look of surprise on his face]  
  
Guido: Sorry man.  
  
Toshiro [picking himself up with a shoe print on his face, dazed]: I'm okay, the ground   
broke my fall.   
  
[Toshiro drops out of camera again with a thump]  
  
[Cue transformation sequences]  
  
[When the cannon fires we have an extra, grey coloured blast for Toshiro]  
  
[We have the usual shots of the cats in flight]  
  
[We cut to the bank. Once again the guys crash into a wall except for Speedy and   
Toshiro, who grabs a weather vane, swings round it twice and then lets go doing a triple   
summersault and the lands on his feet in a gymnast pose]  
  
Toshiro [Stoked]: And the crowd goes wild.  
  
Guido [In pain]: Show off.  
  
[Thirty seconds later Speedy come screaming out of the sky and crashes into his brother   
knocking both of them into the pile with the others]  
  
[GB lands nearby]  
  
GB: When you guys are quite finished being stupid, I suggest that we stop those ninja   
crows.  
  
[Cut to the inside of the bank. There are at least a dozen ninja crows led by a stranger   
wearing a long cloak so we can't see their who they. They are loading up bags of cash   
onto a truck. The same truck we saw when we first met Toshiro]  
  
Stranger: (Speaks with a female voice) Get a move on, those cats'l be here soon.  
  
Speedy [Off camera]: Correction...  
  
[Speedy and the other cats jump down from the rafters]  
  
Polly: We're already here.  
  
Guido: And I'm afraid were gonna have to cancel this transaction.  
  
Stranger: That's nice... [Drawing her sword and shouting] Attack!  
  
[The crows charge. The cats meet them head on]  
  
[Guido is casually swatting crows aside with his umbrella. Polly is flicking heart   
shurikens, each one knocking down their carefully selected target. Francine is kicking a   
crow back and forth across the face like Hwang from soul edge. GB and Speedy are   
fighting side by side]  
  
[Cut to the stranger. She produces a crossbow, held in a black armoured glove and takes   
aim on Speedy. Toshiro drops down in front of her and hits her with a springing back-flip   
kick that knocks her flying]  
  
Toshiro: It's not nice to point things at my brother!  
  
Stranger [getting up and sounding surprised]: You?   
  
Toshiro [Confused but still in offensive posture]: Me? You know me?  
  
Stranger: He took you from us and you defend him?  
  
Toshiro [Still confused]: Who are you?  
  
[Toshiro is distracted for a moment as he deflects a sword blow from a crow and then hits   
him with a Matrix style triple kick. When he turns back the stranger is gone]  
  
Toshiro [looking like he's seen a ghost]: That voice.  
  
[Another crow charges him and he draws both swords, blocking with one and then   
smacks the crow over the head with the other]  
  
[Francine is done smacking her crow and just stands with one leg raised as the extremely   
pummelled crow drops to the floor]  
  
[The rest of the crows that are still standing bug out and run for it. The guys chase after   
them]  
  
[Cut to out-side. As they run out through the gaping hole in the wall the crows made   
when they broke in, the cloaked stranger leaps up, springs off a wall and flying tackles   
Speedy to the ground and knocking his sword out of his hand. The force of the impact is   
such that they slide about ten feet across the ground. Kneeling on his chest the stranger   
raises one hand and "Predator" style wrist blades extend from her gauntlet and she grips a   
semiconscious Speedy by the neck. As she prepares to strike the Stranger's hood falls   
back to reveal its Kura]  
  
Kura [With venom]: Now you die!  
  
[Commercial break]   
  
[Fade up. As Kura prepares to strike, Toshiro steps forward]  
  
Toshiro [Shouting]: Kura, what are you doing here?  
  
[Kura turns to look at him. A slight smile crosses her face as she stands up, still hold   
Speedy by the throat]  
  
Kura: Toshiro, I thought I'd never see you again.  
  
Toshiro: Neither did I, why are you helping the crows?  
  
[Kura's face hardens]  
  
Kura: Because he has to pay, he took you from us, we could have had a life together but   
he destroyed it, for that Speedy Cerviche has to die.  
  
Toshiro: Killing my brother won't change the past, if he dies I'll still be an exile and we   
still wouldn't be together [pauses] besides...I would lose the only thing I have left.  
  
Kura: And that would be?  
  
Toshiro: Hope, hope that some day I could redeem myself and return to our clan, then we   
could be together.  
  
Kura: And all I have left...[shouts and prepares to strike] IS REVENGE.  
  
Polly [screaming]: NO!  
  
[Just before Kura strikes, a ninja star shrieks past and hits Kura's arm on the gauntlet with   
the claws on. Yelping in pain she drops Speedy and clutches her wounded arm. Polly then   
charges and hits Kura with a Bruce Lee style flying kick that slams Kura against the wall]  
  
Polly [Shouting in rage]: That's for messing with my husband!  
  
[We cut to see Ruth standing on the roof of a nearby building holding a set of ninja stars   
like playing cards]  
  
Ruth: Sorry I'm late, got held up in traffic.  
  
Guido: Don't worry, you're timing was perfect.  
  
GB: Hey, where'd the babe with the bad temper go?  
  
[Kura has disappeared again]  
  
Toshiro [to Polly]: This is my fault, watch Speedy, this is my responsibility.  
  
Polly: What? Toshiro...  
  
[Toshiro has also disappeared]  
  
Ruth: Would anyone fill me in on what going on and who was that guy, he's cute!  
  
Guido: Long story.  
  
GB: So is War and Peace!  
  
[Cut to the roof of another building some where else. Storm clouds are gathering and   
thunder rumbles. Jerry is there as are the rude noise who are acting as his bodyguards as   
well as about eight or so ninja crows. We see Kura jump into the fore ground]  
  
Jerry: Is he dead yet?   
  
Kura [Annoyed]: There was a...complication.  
  
Jerry [Also Irate]: There's always an excuse, let me guess the Pizza Cats stopped you.  
  
Kura [unfazed]: Why didn't you tell Toshiro was here?  
  
Jerry: That traitor, I gave him the chance at revenge at his brother and for my nephew   
Roland and threw it back in my face.  
  
Kura [threateningly]: All the same why didn't you tell me?  
  
Bad Max: Thems fighting words.  
  
Jerry: No, no, It was my fault to hire a cat to do a crow's job and then to make the same   
mistake again.  
  
Toshiro [Off camera]: Oh come on, you were just getting to the best part.  
  
[The camera swings round to reveal Toshiro leaning casually against a wall. Instantly the   
crows all charge. Toshiro draws both swords and swings them in a veritable cyclone of   
steel. A few seconds later we cut back to the crows as all their armour falls off leaving   
them stood there in their boxer shorts. Seeing this all the crows bug out and run]  
  
Jerry: Impressive, but are you as good against one of your own kind?  
  
Toshiro [glancing over at Kura]: Oh I don't think so.  
  
Kura: Night Stars do not knowingly strike there own.  
  
Toshiro: Besides, didn't you tell her the part about how you tried to have me killed?  
  
Kura: What?  
  
Toshiro: Oh didn't he fill you in on how after I refused to murder my brother, [indicating   
to the rude noise] he sent those dumb asses to try and kill me, still kicked their butts.  
  
Cannon Ball: Hey!  
  
[Kura quickly boils over. Her wrist blades extend and she charges at Jerry screaming. But   
just before she reaches him Bad Max grabs her by the throat, lifting her off her feet   
kicking and starts strangling her]  
  
Toshiro [Shouting]: Kura, NO!  
  
[Kura stops struggling and falls limp. Laughing sadistically Bad Max throws her at   
Toshiro, knocking him off his feet]  
  
Bad Max: Sorry bout the girlfriend.  
  
[Tears of rage run down Toshiro's face as he brushes his hand over Kura's face. Thunder   
rumble again and it starts to rain. He then slips the red bandanna off her forehead and ties   
it round his own]  
  
Toshiro [seething with rage]: You're going to pay for this.  
  
Jerry: I really don't think so [To Bad Max] finish him and this time don't screw it up.  
  
Bad Max: Oh, don't worry.  
  
[The rude noise then combine to form the Ninja Crowbot]  
  
Crowbot [Speaks with Max's voice]: We haven't had a chance to use this one in ages and   
there's no cheese around to mess it up.  
  
Toshiro: In that case, it's no more mister nice ninja.  
  
[Toshiro holds both swords out to his sides. The blades both start glowing blue and   
Shintoist symbols appear along the length. The background goes dark and the Shintoist   
symbol for fire appears on Toshiro's fore head, glowing through the bandanna. He lets go   
of the swords and they disappear, the blue glow then surrounds his whole body. Armour   
plates then materialise about his body, clamping onto place. Encasing him in a suit that   
resembles a cross between the Gundam Wing and the Guyver with wing like thruster   
arrays on his back a fully enclosed helmet and the blades from his sword reappear,   
attached to the back of his forearms pointing backwards. The black background fade back   
to the previous scene and the eye pieces on Toshiro's helmet glow blue as he stands with   
feet together and his hands pressed together with a finger from each up]  
  
Crowbot: Are you finished?  
  
Toshiro: No, you are!  
  
[The Crowbot lifts one claw and fires some sort of energy beam. The thrusters on   
Toshiro's back, fire and jump-jets out of the way and hovers about ten feet off the   
ground]  
  
Toshiro: My turn!  
  
[Toshiro puts his arms out with his wrists together, hands open. The blades on his arms   
glow again and a ball of blue energy forms between his hands. The energy ball then   
explodes into a beam that blasts the Crowbot in the chest, smashing it through the wall   
behind. As the Crowbot picks it self up, Toshiro dives at it, landing on his hands just in   
front of the robot he kicks it with both feet in the face blasting it into the air. Recovering   
the Crowbot sees Toshiro jetting after them]  
  
Crowbot [Angry as hell]: Get him, get him now.  
  
[The Crowbot fires a whole barrage of lasers, missiles and beams at the fast approaching   
Toshiro. Seeing this Toshiro opens up full power on his thrusters and dodges past the   
incoming fire in an impressive display of aerial acrobatics. As he approaches the Crowbot   
the Blades on his arms glow again and the Shintoist symbols reappear on them]  
  
Toshiro [Shouting]: FOR KURA, STAR BLADE STRIKE  
  
[We cut to see him head on as he slashes with both arms, a blue line traces across the   
screen as the blades pass. Cut back to the Crowbot. The blues lines cross the robot's body   
in an X. The sections divided by each line then slip over each other and then the robot   
blows up violently. The Rude Noise then drops to the ground medium well done   
Wile.E.Cyote style. Back on the ground, Jerry makes a break for it. Toshiro blasts down   
and lands in front of him, shattering the concrete under him]  
  
Toshiro [Coldly]: And I didn't even break a sweat.  
  
Jerry [Terrified]: What are you going to do?  
  
Toshiro: For now, nothing but mess with my brother again and I will do something.  
[Toshiro spreads his wings again and blasts off the ground but hovers for a moment]  
  
Toshiro: Oh and I think you made another enemy today.  
  
[As Toshiro blasts off, we pan round to where Kura fell. She has disappeared again,   
lightning flashes and the thunder roars. Cut to the Pizza Parlour at night. The guys are sat   
round just like at the start of the episode {Except that Speedy is there leaning against the   
counter. We hear the door open and every one turns to see Toshiro enter. He's still in his   
armour but he has removed the helmet and is holding it under his arm]  
  
Speedy: Toshiro? What the heck is that?  
  
Toshiro: It's my Ikari armour, similar to your old extra toppings armour except in one   
respect, its generated by your own power.  
  
GB: You mean like our Ginzue finishers?  
  
Toshiro: In a way, anyone with Ginzue powers can use Ikari powers but I can't teach   
them to you, you have to learn them for your self.  
  
Francine [Noticing the bandanna]: So what happened with Kura?  
  
Toshiro [Gravely]: I don't know the good news is I got Jerry off Speedy's back, the bad news is Kura is still   
out there.  
  
Polly: So she's still gunning for Speedy?  
  
Toshiro: Fraid so but at least she won't be working with the Flying Skull anymore.  
  
Speedy: And we still don't know what the Flying Skull are up to.  
  
GB: Or which faction is behind it.  
  
Toshiro [Turning and walking out]: In which case I'll be keeping an eye out.  
  
Polly: Hey, wait!  
  
[Cut to outside. It has stopped raining. Polly runs out after Toshiro]  
  
Polly: Wait!  
  
[Toshiro stops. He has replaced his helmet. He turns to face her]  
  
Polly: Why did you come back? Given everything Speedy cost you, why do you protect   
him?  
  
Toshiro: Two reasons actually. First of all: He is my brother, it's my duty to protect him.   
And Secondly [Pauses] He has a destiny.   
  
Polly [Confused]: What? What do you mean?  
  
Toshiro: The comet was just the start. Speedy and I were born for a reason. There's   
something coming. And if Speedy buys it then basically, WE'RE BONED.  
  
Polly: Huh? What do you mean some thing?  
  
[Toshiro has disappeared again. Cut to a rooftop overlooking the parlour. Toshiro is there   
alone, silhouetted against the moon]  
  
Toshiro [Softly]: Polly: Take good care of my brother. [Looking up] And Kura, I   
Promise, Some day we will be together again.  
  
[Toshiro fires his thrusters again and vanishes into the night]  
  
[Cue end credits]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
